Pokemon Emerald: A Retrospective Adventure
by Akuhano
Summary: What seems like a regular play through of Pokemon Emerald seems different once you look back upon what actually happened. Contains mild cussing and violence. OC submissions are closed.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning the Adventure

_Well, seeing as my first story never worked out, I decided I'd just make on a play through to keep things simple. This is still going to be considered my first story, so I'd love some reviews and criticism on my writing. Thanks in advance to everyone who reads! (:_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any form of Pokémon. Nintendo does. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

**(A/N: This chapter might be kind of boring. It's just filler.) **Moving is not a fun thing. Believe me. Especially if you're riding in the back of the moving truck, and not the car. First of all, there's no actual chair to sit on. Just a ton of uncomfortable boxes. But I shouldn't be complaining. I'm fine with moving, actually. It's a way to encounter new things and make new friends. It's a way to change, grow up, and mature. I realize I haven't actually introduced myself. My name is -

The truck stops abruptly, and I fall forward onto my face. I can hear the "Beep Beep" noise, which means the truck is backing up. I guess we've finally arrived at my new home. The back opens, and I hop out. My mom is there waiting for me. "It must be tiring riding with our things in the truck." She gestures for me to follow her into the house. I follow her, thinking about my new life here. I didn't realize that she was still talking. "…room's upstairs. Don't forget to set your clock!" I head upstairs, watching the two Vigoroth carry our things into the house.

After I set the clock, I head over to my computer and turn it on. I find that I have a potion still stored inside, so I take it out and head back downstairs. I hear my mom screaming my name, so I sprint down the stairs. I find her downstairs staring at the T.V.

"Hurry! I saw Dad on the T.V!" I run over, and listen.

"We brought you this broadcast from in front of the Petalburg Gym." The T.V. shuts off.

"Aww, I guess we missed it. Oh yeah, you should go next door and meet the neighbors. I think they have a child your age. Go meet them."

"Right now?" I ask her. I really don't want to meet anyone right after moving in.

"It's good manners." I groan, but walk out the door and head over to the neighbor's house.

I go in, and the…mom of the house walks over to me. According to her, she has a daughter my age. I head upstairs to meet her, but the room's empty. I look around, and see a Pokéball on the floor. I know I shouldn't, but I walk over and pick it up. When I do, a girl comes upstairs and sees me with the Pokéball.

"Can you please put that down? I don't want it damaged by someone I don't know. And you haven't introduced yourself yet. I'm May. You are…?"

"I'm Akuhano. I'm the new neighbor that moved in next door. And I wasn't going to do anything to the Pokéball. I just wanted to look at it."

"Sorry about accusing you, I'm still new to having Pokémon. Oh, shoot. I have to help my dad with something. Can you leave for a little bit?" She runs to her computer, and sits down. I guess she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I head out, and since there's nothing left to do in this tiny boring town, I head towards the north. But a little girl stops me.

"Uh, hi! There are some scary Pokémon outside! I can hear their cries! I want to go see what's going on, but I don't have any Pokémon… Can you go see what's happening for me?" She looks at me with puppy dog eyes. How can I say no to puppy dog eyes? I head out, and I see a guy in a lab coat getting chased by a tiny dog looking thing. Pathetic.

"H-help me!" I hear him cry. I run over, but there isn't really much I can do. "In my bag! There's a Pokéball!" Well, that makes a huge difference, doesn't it? I run over to his bag and open it up. But I didn't see just one Pokéball, I saw three. I guess he doesn't really care which one I throw out. So I just picked one at random and threw it.

And out popped a tiny orange chicken. Mmmm, orange chicken. "Torchic!" it cried. "Use Scratch," I ordered it. It scratched the tiny dog thingy. It yelped, and ran away.

The professor sighed in relief. "Thanks for helping me out. Come with me to my lab, alright?" All of a sudden, I black out, and I magically wake up in his lab. "WHAT KIND OF BLACK MAGIC IS THIS?" I yell at him. However, he just tells me I can have the Torchic. I'm ecstatic. "I deem you Sir Mango." The Torchic ignores me and pecks my foot. "He's just not used to you yet. Go find my daughter May. She can teach you what it's like to be a Pokémon Trainer."

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I'm still a new writer. But like I said, this chapter was meant to be boring. Don't forget to Review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Learning New Things Everyday

_Thanks to everyone that summited an OC! I chose the two that I liked the best. Sorry to everyone else that didn't get accepted, but I might still throw you into the story, so look out for that!  
Oh, and I'll be providing approximate levels of the Pok_é_mon. However, the moves that the Pokémon will not necessarily correspond with their levels._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any form of Pokémon. Nintendo does. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

_"Go find my daughter May. She can teach you what it's like to be a Pokémon Trainer."_ I decided to follow his advice, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked back at her house, in her bedroom, at my house, and in my bedroom (which would have been really weird if I found her there) but I couldn't find her anywhere. Professor Birch must have said something that I didn't remember. "…north of Oldale Town…" Of course she wasn't in town. I might as well head north and look for her there.

Upon leaving Littleroot, I was jumped by another tiny brown dog. "Mango, Scratch!" Torchic ran up to the dog, and scratched it in the face. "Zig, Zigzagoon!" it yelled in protest, and ran away. I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Torchic. I owe you one for saving me." We kept on walking.

On the way, we passed a trainer who gave me some advice. "Don't walk into the tall grass. The Pokémon that hide in there can jump out at you." Tall grass? I look down, and realize that yes; I actually am walking in tall grass. I thank him for the advice, and walk on.

But before I got a few steps, I hear a growling behind me. I slowly turn around. This time, I see a pack of…Zigzagoon behind me. At the front was the one that Mango scratched. "AHHHHHH!" I yelled out. I sprinted my way to Oldale town. I look behind me, and realize that I lost the Zigzagoon pack somewhere behind me.

I walk around looking for May, but I don't see her anywhere. I ask one of the people that are just standing around.

"Hey, have you seen a girl around here?

"No, but I do see this footprint. It has to be one of a rare Pokémon. So please leave me alone so I can sketch it."

I don't really have a choice, so I ask another person dressed in an orange apron. "Have you seen a girl wearing a red hat walking around?"

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't. But can you follow me, please?" The lady drags me over to the PokéMart, and gives me a free potion to use. I head north out of town, thinking how weird that was. I look ahead, and see May's hat up ahead. Wonderful, I finally found her. I sprint over to her, and tap her on the shoulder. It seems as if she's taking inventory with a red device.

"May? Are you busy? I can come back later," I asked her.

"Oh, sorry, I was out here checking something for my dad. Were you looking for me for something?"

"Yeah, Professor Birch told me to ask you to teach me how to be a Pokémon trainer."

"I can definitely show you! But first, I want to test your aptitude for battling! Go, Mudkip!" Her tiny blue frog popped out of his Pokéball.

"Alright, if you want to battle me, sure! Go, Mango! Use Scratch!"

Mango ran up to Mudkip and scratched him in the face. It was much easier for Mango because all he had to do was scratch, while Mudkip had to try and tackle, something that is easier said than done. Mango easily won the battle.

"I'm impressed, Akuhano. You've had…Mango for a much shorter time than I had, but you easily beat me. Come back with me to my dad's lab." She hopped over the ledge and walked away. I followed her back to the lab, and walked in.

‹**o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›‹o›**

"So I hear from May that you easily beat her in a battle? Good job! You seem to be a better trainer than I expected. Here, I'll give you a Pokédex to get things started." He handed me the red device that I saw May using earlier. "It keeps a record of all of the Pokémon that you've seen and captured."

May also handed me a package. "These are for you to use on your trip. I hope you find them useful!" I open the package to find five Pokéballs.

"Thanks May! I'll definitely put these to good use." I smile and her, and she easily returns the smile.

"You might want to head to Petalburg. That's where your dad's gym is. He can give you some more advice, and whatnot." Professor Birch nods thoughtfully. "You should get going!" I agree, and walk out the door. It was time for me to start my Pokémon adventure!

* * *

**Akuhano**

_Mango: Level 7_

_Another short chapter, I know. But two chapters a day still seems pretty good to me! I'll try and update at least once a day, but no promises. I'll be adding in the OCs later in the story, when I figure out would be a good time to meet them. Don't forget to review!_


End file.
